My Secret Love
by journey maker
Summary: Serenity's story of how she met and later married one of Domino's "Bad Boys" Oneshot....


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

My name is Serenity Wheeler and this is my story...

I remember the first time I saw him, I was sitting with Joey and his friends and we were laughing at something that Tristan said and I happen to look up and there he was. He was standing with his friends and Ryou was saying something to him and all he did was nod at him. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was considered a "bad boy" and Joey would have a cow if he knew that I was looking at Bakura.

I knew that I didn't stand a change of even talking to him because he never talked to any girl unless she was one of those girls that Tea and her friends called "sluts." So I never thought that one day it would be Bakura who would come to my rescue when one day this jerk tripped me and I went flying and if Bakura hadn't caught me I would of landed right on the corner of the table.

Joey, Tristan and Seto saw what this idiot did and before they could do anything, Bakura sat me down and went over and beat the hell out of that jerk and he made him apologize to me.

Joey reached me first and making sure that I was alright he reached out his hand to Bakura and said "Thanks for helping my sister."

Bakura didn't really know what to do so he shook Joey's hand and then he just walked off.

When he held me in those strong arms I didn't want him to put me down, I guess it was some kind of infatuation or something like that because I could still feel his arms holding me after he left.

It was days later when I was trying to unlock my locker that Bakura came over and said "Let me try." He hit the door hard and it came open and I softly said "Thanks" and he smiled at me and nodded and walked off.

That got back to Joey and he said "Sis, be careful and don't get hurt." I smiled at him and I said "Joey, he wouldn't want to have anything to do with a girl like me."

That made Joey angry and he said "Listen don't ever put yourself down again. You're just as good as any of those girls that hang around with those guys; I just want you to be careful that's all."

One afternoon while I was walking home because Joey had to stay after for detention, a car drove by and it stopped and Bakura got out and walked over to me and said "Want a ride home?"

I smiled and said "Thank you" and got into the car and he drove me home. Bakura got out and opened my door and he stayed there till I had the door open and then as he started to leave I touched his arm and he turned around and I kissed his cheek and said "Thank you" then I went inside and he drove off.

Someone, probably Tristan or Duke told Joey about me getting into Bakura's car because when he got home he asked me about it and I told him and he said "Sis, I wish you wouldn't take rides from him again."

I knew that he was only looking after me and I said "Bakura was a gentleman and he waited till I got the door open before he left. Would Tristan or Duke have done that?"

Joey smiled at me and then he said "Probably not, but next time, well just be careful." I kissed his cheek and he gave me a hug and I went to my room and did my homework.

That night I had a dream about Bakura and it was quiet erotic and when I woke up the next morning I remember everything about the dream and I started to bluish because I'd never had thoughts like that about anyone before.

I see Bakura every now and then and when he looks at me he smiles at me and I guess I blush because Tristan or Duke will ask me "Are you alright?" I just smile and say "I'm fine."

One day while Joey and I were walking home, this car came roaring down the road and if Joey hadn't grabbed me that car would have run me over. Joey started cussing and shouting at the driver and then the car stopped and it backed up and Joey pushed me behind him and he said "If they get out I want you to run as fast as you can and find Tristan or Duke, do you understand?"

I nodded that I understood and then the car stopped and this guy got out and he had a switch blade in his hand and he said "What did you call me you asshole?"

Well I took off running and that's when Bakura's car came down the road. He stopped and said "What's wrong?"

I told him and he said "Get in" and he sped down the road and skidded to a stop. "Stay in the car" he yelled at me as he got out and went over and stopped that guy from really hurting my brother. When the guy was on the ground bleeding, Bakura picked up Joey and carried him back to his car and he got back in and raced to the Hospital.

Joey needed lots of stitches to close the cuts that that guy did with that knife but he was going to be alright. Bakura stayed with me and then the Police came to question him, but Joey stopped them when he told them what really happened and the other guy got arrested. Joey held out his good hand and Bakura shook it and then he said "I'll drive you both home."

That was four years ago and today I'm married to Bakura and we have twin sons and one on the way. Joey gave me away at the Wedding and now I don't have to dream about making love to Bakura, we make love every night and sometimes even during the day.

THE END………….


End file.
